creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amanora
Welcome to the Creatures Wiki! And happy 4th anniversary for Amanora's Creatures! :-) -- GreenReaper 23:14, 17 Jan 2005 (PST) Thank you! :) I hope I can help in making the Creatures Wiki more interesting. :I hope so too! I am especially interested in getting people from the German-speaking side of the community involved in the wiki - I think it has often been the case that people that only know English only go to the English sites, and so they can miss out on seeing all the great stuff at places like Mummy's Creatures, Creatures Unlimited, Alien's Creatures World and of course your own site. Now that there are no new games coming out, I believe the community needs to do everything it can to do to stick together - and the wiki is a part of that. I think it's working well so far, but we shall see . . . GreenReaper 04:56, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) You're right. Many people from the english creatures community don't visit the german creatures pages because they don't understand the language. That's not very surprising because it's really difficult to find something if you don't understand a single word. A few weeks ago I tried to look around on a french creatures site...I was very confused after a short time and give up ;-) Thats why I've started to translate Amanora's Creatures. It's hard work however but I hope to finish it in the next months. :That'd be great! And yes, translation is hard work - trying to find the right phrase can be very frustrating. Let me know if you need any help with proofreading when it is done. :-) -- GreenReaper 05:29, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) If you add Category:Breed images to the image description pages (like this one), it makes them appear on this page so that others know where to go to get an image of a breed for a wiki page (rather than uploading their own). This is part of the categories system that helps organize things to make them easier to find. You can add those categories for any of the pages you create (and even for categories themselves) - for example, Dewa Norns would be in both Category:C2 Norn Breeds and Category:Unofficial Norn Breeds, like the Scorpio Norns (you could just edit that Scorpoio page and grab the category tags from the top ;-). You can see all the "top-level" categories . -- GreenReaper 05:59, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) Done :-) Sorry, I read about this category thing but I couldn't remember where I've read it and what I've to do to add a picture to a category ;-) :That's OK - I didn't know how to do anything when I started here (less than 3 weeks ago!), but it's easy to pick up. What matters most is actually writing stuff, everything else is just icing on the cake. *g* - GreenReaper 06:16, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) I let you know if the translation is finished. And thanks for helping. ---- I hereby award you this barnstar for your contributions to the wiki (particularly the German norn breeds). Thank you! :-) --GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 11:16, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT)